To date, enzymes have been widely used in medicine. Most enzymes are used extracellularly for topical applications (e.g., collagenase), removal of toxic substances (e.g., rhodonase), and disorders within blood circulation system (e.g., urokinase). In addition, enzymes have a major potential application in treatment of cancer, e.g., asparagenase in the treatment of lymphocytic leukemia. However, enzyme applications in medicine are limited by and suffer from many limitations such as enzyme target specificity, enzyme stability against proteinase, and enzyme activity in the presence of its inhibitors in physiological environments, such as inside cytoplasmic matrix. Thus, there is a need to overcome limitation associated with enzyme.